Wanted
by J20TWENTY
Summary: Beast can't control the Beast within him, so the other Titans decide to send him to get some treatment, but the Beast has other ideas. RaBB RobStar maybe CyJinx Please Review
1. Default Chapter

This is another Teen Titans fic by yours truly. I'm not sure whether to continue my main fic, GREEN TROUBLES due to the lack of reviews. This might be my last story ever if I don't get enough reviews, it seems like I'm wasting my time.

Please enjoy this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review; it'll give my self esteem the world of good…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

Beast Boy sat alone in his destroyed room, one of the results of his transformation to the vicious man-beast. He stared at his broken belongings scattered around his room, covering his floor. He saw the claw marks on his walls and door, taunting him to release once more. Everything in this room made him remember what he is, a monster. 

'I'm not a human, I'm not even an animal' he thought 'I'm a monster'

Pushing himself off the bed he slowly made his way through the debris towards the shattered mirror. The remaining pieces stared back at him cruelly, urging him to do something disastrous. He could still feel it deep within him, the beast taunting him relentlessly and giving him no peace.

'I'm not giving up, I won't let it hurt my friends…' he thought.

Even thought they forgave him for attacking them, the rest of the Titans were still wary of him. He could sense their unease when he entered he room, and he could feel their relief when he left. The only one who didn't act like that was Raven.

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy walked into the kitchen to find some food. He had locked himself in his room for the past day after he had transformed, but now he needed to eat before he would pass out. He checked the clock on the wall: 12.00am. The Titans would be asleep by now and he would have the kitchen for him to eat in peace. He opened the fridge and pulled out some dried tofu wrapped in cling film. Even though it was dried up it tasted like the best thing the world to him at the moment. As he was enjoying it he could hear somebody's footsteps coming towards him in the hall. _

_'Who would be up now?' he thought to himself. _

_The door slid open to reveal Raven standing there, tiredly rubbing eyes. She strolled slowly into the kitchen to get some tea, when she suddenly saw him. Jumping, she took a step back instinctively._

_Beast Boy could feel his heart break within him. He always thought Raven would be the one to understand what he was going through, but she still acted like the others, and it hurt him._

_Raven could feel his sadness at her reaction, and she instantly regretted it. When she saw Beast Boy she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about him. She knew what it was like to have something rage inside her, but the difference was she could control it through hard work and meditation while Beast Boy couldn't. She knew she should help him but she could never find the right words to say to him, comforting people wasn't her strongpoint._

_She walked over to the kitchen cupboard to find her tea. As she passed Beast Boy she gave him a curt nod, reaching up to open the cupboard._

_"I thought you would all be asleep at this time of night…" Beast Boy stated, trying to get rid of the awkward silence._

_"I couldn't sleep" she answered, pouring some water into her kettle. She placed the full kettle onto the stove and turned the heat full up. She could feel the heat rising up to her face, warming her a little._

_"Yeah, me too" Beast Boy said. He took another bite of his tofu, savouring the taste like it was the last thing he'll ever eat._

_"I can see that" came her sarcastic remark. She waited impatiently for the water to boil, tapping her foot. It wasn't that she didn't want to be in the same room as Beast Boy, it was just that this situation felt a little tense._

_Beast Boy picked up her desperation and impatience. He stared glumly at his have eaten tofu as he felt his appetite diminish. He wanted to make everything right with the Titans, but he knew they didn't trust him. He needed help to control this Beast inside him, and he knew only one person who could help him…_

_"Raven…" he said quietly._

_"Yeah" she answered as her water came to the boil. She gently lifted the kettle up off the stove and poured the hot water into her cup. As she added the tea bag she could hear Beast Boy fidget behind her, like he wanted to ask something important._

_"Um…Do you think you could help me with my problem? You don't have to agree, it's just that I thought you could help because, you know…" he trailed off, not sure of how to end the last statement._

_Raven understood what he meant, but she couldn't but feel touched that he wanted her help. Even though Beast Boy was immature at best, he was still strong willed and he refused to be carried by the rest of the team. Raven turned to face him, as she sat down at the table. She wanted to help, so she could only think of one answer._

_"Sure, I'll help" she told him, taking a small sip of her tea. She could see his light up visibly, and her empathy could pick up his happiness. She couldn't feel his happiness ever since the incident with the Beast, and she was glad he was on his way back to his usual self._

_"Thanks Raven, I'll do anything you say. I'll meditate and everything-" he began excitedly before she cut him off._

_"Calm down Beast Boy, get some rest and we'll start tomorrow. Okay?" she told him. Beast Boy nodded happily and resumed eating his tofu._

_Raven raised the cup to her mouth to hide her small smile. Beast Boy was acting like if she had given him the best present ever, but she had only agreed to help him. She risked a quick glance over at him eating noisily across the table. She smiled at his behaviour; he was acting like child on Christmas Day._

_'He's too nice to deal with all this, and too cute…' she thought. She nearly choked on her tea at her last thought, causing Beast Boy to look up at her. Before he had a chance to speak she cut him off._

_"I'm fine, just choked on a little tea. I'm okay" she told him. She wondered where the last thought came from. Her emotions were calm, and she could not feel any activities in her mind._

_'Was it me who thought that?' she asked herself. She never really paid any attention to what boys looked like, except maybe Aqualad. She never took the time to study Beast Boy; he was always too annoying for that. Nevertheless she felt flattered and wanted when he spent so much attention on her, she felt like she was a normal teenage girl. She would rather die than tell Beast Boy that, but she still found his friendship better than anything else she had experienced, even better than that time with Malchior. _

_As she studied him she couldn't help but notice his handsome features. His green skin gave him some distinction and his pointy ears made him look cute. His green eyes, thought not as bright and happy as before, were still shinning. His goofy smile showed his bottom fang, making him look adorable. She liked his smile; it seemed that it was made especially for her. She wanted to thank him for everything he did for her, and helping him control the monster that had arisen in him seemed like the perfect opportunity._

_"Raven?" Beast Boy asked carefully, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. As she broke out of her trance she jumped and blushed, trying to hide her face with her cloak and cup of tea._

_'Oh gods' she thought, 'he just caught me ogling him' She wished she could crawl into some hole and hide for the rest of eternity._

_"I'm going to bed Rae. Goodnight" he told her, throwing the wrapper in the bin. He got up, and with a smile and a wave he left the room for his own._

_"Goodnight B.B" she said softly._

_End Flashback_

Last night seemed surreal to Beast Boy, he felt his hope rise in his chest. If Raven could handle something as difficult as keeping a demon in check then she could teach him how to control something like the Beast. He looked outside towards the bay, the blue water glistening in the early morning sun. The gulls were crying incessantly as they flew over the large ships manoeuvring in the docks. Beast Boy had heard the others get up an hour ago, but they failed to wake him. He knew why, they were still afraid of him and tried to keep their distance.

'Perhaps I'll go talk to them…they might be glad that Raven has decided to help me' he thought as he walked towards his door.

As he walked down the corridors he couldn't help but notice the claws marks along the wall. He wanted more than anything to just get this behind him and carrying on with his life. As he neared the main room his sensitive hearing could pick up the sounds of the other's voices. They were discussing something; him.

"I just don't know Raven, it's very risky" said Robin, their leader.

"No it's not. I can teach Beast Boy how to control this aggressive side of him" Raven answered him.

Beast Boy was now outside the door, listening carefully. He wanted to know what the others thought of him now he had an uncontrollable side to him.

"I still don't know Raven, you might be able to control it, but could Beast Boy?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah" put in Cyborg "He's not the sharpest tool in the box and he doesn't have a great attention span, you know?"

Beast Boy bristled outside the door, his anger rising. How dare the others think he's not able enough to handle this?

'Is that what the other's think of me? I'll show them' he thought. He could feel the beast within him rise up. He concentrated as much as he could to stop it, counting to ten. If he could make it to ten then he'll be fine.

'One…'

"He may not be that smart but I'm sure he can do this" Raven retorted.

'Two…'

"Come off it Raven. We all know that Beast Boy can't handle this. He needs special help, or…" Robin trailed off pointedly.

'Three…'

"Or what? You'll lock him up?" Raven answered challengingly.

'Four…'

"If I have to. This Beast is too dangerous to be let out to walk the streets. You know what happened last time, this time it could be worse" Robin answered determinately. He wasn't going to back down from this, he knew he was right.

'Five…' Beast Boy was fighting a losing battle, and he could feel the Beast getting closer and closer.

"No! You will not throw Beast Boy off the team! I can help him control this" Raven said back, her own answer rising in defence of Beast Boy.

'Six…'

"Raven" put in Starfire for the first time "Perhaps it would be best if friend Beast Boy would receive proper help for his condition. Then he can return as good as new!"

'Seven…' The Beast was dangerously close now, almost to the surface.

"But he needs my help, and I can give it to him" Raven said softly. She wasn't sure if she could persuade the rest of the team to go along with her plan. If they didn't then she would fail Beast Boy, and he would feel betrayed and heartbroken.

'Eight…' The Beast was almost there, ready to come out. Beast Boy concentrated as good as he could, if he could only relax.

"Sorry Raven" Robin said, sensing his victory "It's for the best. Once he can control this he'll be back with the team"

'Nine…'

"Fine, Robin. Send him away, but perhaps you should tell him the news yourself" Raven said sadly.

Beast Boy felt himself being taken over by the Beast, his mind aching for release. The last things he heard was the monster taunting him.

'Too late Boy, now your friends are mine!'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I'm trying to do this story as quick as I can but my looming exams don't help. Anyway, on with the fic and remember; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

By the way, the end of this is going to be a heartbreaker…but for whom?

* * *

As Raven agreed with Robin she could feel the sense of dread looming within her. She knew Beast Boy wasn't going to like this descision, especially after the promise, but she felt it was best for Beast Boy.

'I'm not doing such a great job with controlling myself, perhaps I shouldn't take the responsibility' she thought.

"Okay Titans, I'll get Beast Boy and tell him the situation. I'm sure he'll under-" Robin started to say, but was cut of by a deafening roar, just outside the door.

"What was that?" cried Cyborg, glancing worryingly at the door.

"Beast Boy…" Robin trailed off. As he made a move towards the door, ready to attack.

He didn't get the chance as a huge green form tore through the door and threw Robin out of the way. The other Titans gazed in shock at the green animal that had attacked their leader.

"Beast Boy, stop!" shouted Raven as she tried to calm him down. She jumped in the path of the animal as it advanced on the fallen leader.

"Stop, now!" she said in a stern voice. The Beast just stood there unsure what to do while he sized his opponent up. This little girl was nothing in size compared to the Beast, but she held power far greater than anything it had encountered. Realizing it's equal the Beast halted slightly, trying to work out what to do next.

Raven could sense the Beast's wavering will and she decided to take the initiative. Turning to Cyborg and Starfire who were rooted to the spot behind her, she gestured them to go help Robin who was still a little dazed. As they walked slowly towards theor crumpled up leader, she turned back to the animal before her.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there. You can fight this. Please calm down and try to return back to Beast Boy I know you can do it" Raven said lightly. She hated this soft voice but she had to try and calm Best Boy down. Raven could sense she was winning and that the animal would revert back to Beast Boy soon enough, she just had to make sure that nothing alarmed him or threatened him. She could hear the worried whispers behind her as she slowly made her way towards Beast Boy. Very slowly she held her hands up in an effort to calm him.

"Raven do not approach him" she heard Starfire call out.

"I know what I'm doing" she replied in the same soft voice "If I can prove to him that there is no threat here then he'll calm down"

Behind her Starfire and Cyborg had managed to wake Robin up. As he came to his vision was filled with an orange blur next to a silver one.

"Ow, my head" he said, rubbing his temples. He turned to his side and saw the scene of Raven slowly approaching a dark green…animal?

'Wait, that's Beast Boy!' Robin quickly jumped to his feet, his dizziness still apparent as he slightly swayed. The sudden movement caused a low growl from Beast Boy, the main threat was now back on his feet.

Within an instant Robin had pulled out a bird-a-rang from his utility belt and got ready to throw them. Starfire and Cyborg could only stare in shock as Robin hurled his weapons at full force towards the Beast. His judgement was still cloudy from waking up, as he failed to realize Ravens proximity to the target.

"Robin stop!" Raven shouted as she saw him throw his weapons at the animal next to her. As they hurled towards Raven she felt a strong arm wrap around her and throw her out of the way. She could only hear the Beast's painful cries as the bird-a-rangs exploded against him. Dropping to his knees, the Beast felt a new anger arise in him, and the old Beast Boy was pushed further down within their mind.

As Robin prepared another attack both Starfire and Cyborg grabbed him in an effort to stop their leader.

"Yo Rob, I think you need to calm down" Cyborg told him, grasping the leader's arm.

"Yes Robin, your anger isn't helping. Raven had the situation under control" Starfire informed him. Robin glanced at her, with confusion etched across his features.

'Raven? Where was she?' he asked himself.

"Where was Raven? Did Beast Boy attack her?" he asked his friend.

"No, I'm fine, no thanks to you! I had the situation under control until you woke up and attacked him…Wait, where is he?" she asked in confusion. Everyone looked around the room, but Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Robin was hurled forwards as a green lump punched him from behind. Cyborg could only stare as the animal launched an attack at the mechanical teen, throwing him across the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Starfire readied an attack and threw her starbolts at her angered friend. As they collided with the animal she whispered an apology before continuing her attack. By this time both robin and Cyborg had recovered and joined the fray, helping to take down the Beast that was their friend. They both launched their attacks, careful not to injure their friend too much but with enough force to take him down.

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded the Beast, protecting him from any more harm. All of the remaining Titans halted their attacks and watched Raven as she slowly approached the animal.

"Stop, all of you! I'll deal with this situation and none of you will attack without my orders" she stated firmly, leaving the other Titans speechless. They had never seen Raven take charge like this before, but they couldn't argue with her either. Satisfied, the other Titans lowered their weapons and watched carefully in case Raven needed them.

Raven walked once more towards the Beast, who could only growl in response. As she walked closer he backed himself into one of the corners. Raven took note that if he felt cornered and threatened he might lash out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you Beast Boy" she cooed softly "You must remember me? I'm Raven, your friend"

The gears in the animals mind began to turn as he processed the information. If this woman was his friend, then why could he only associate her with betrayal over something. Something about needing her help. If she had betrayed him before then she might to it again.

Raven saw the recognition in his eyes at the mention of her name. 'Finally' she thought 'I'm getting somewhere'

"That's right, Beast Boy, you can remember me" she told him softly. Suddenly, it all went wrong. At the Beast's recognition of her broken promise e quickly sensed a trap. Snarling, he jumped out of the corner and over head, leaving her in total confusion about his sudden mood change. She could only watch as the Beast threw the other Titans aside and hurl himself through a window sending shards of glass everywhere.

Robin was the first to react as he chased Beast Boy towards the window, but he could see that Beast Boy had scaled the wall down towards the bay and was already heading towards the mainland and towards the city.

"Titans, Beast Boy is heading towards the city and we need to stop him as soon as we can" he shouted to the others. He saw them nod in shock at what just happened.

"Good. Now Starfire will patrol the skies with Raven while Cyborg and I search the city from the streets. Remember, his natural instincts are to protect himself at all costs so beware. But Titans, try to go easy on him" he added.

Starfire walked over to where Raven was standing off to one side, still contemplating on what just happened. As she reached her she put a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her trance.

"Do not worry Raven, you did the best you could" she told her gothic friend. Raven only nodded as she walked over to the broken window, ready to take after Beast Boy.

"We tried it your way Raven" Robin told her "Now' we'll try it my way" he added grimly.

* * *

Another chapter complete. In next chapter the Titans find Beast Boy a little too hot to handle so they enlist the help of some other superheroes.

Tell me which heroes you will like added to, but I was thinking of adding Aqualad to fuel some jealousy from Beast Boy.

Remember, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the amazing chapter 3 (although its not that good). With my review count going through the roof (a joke, its as low as ever), I've decided to get this story done as quick as possible.

Thank you to the people who have already reviewed me, I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

The Beast jumped from building to building without any effort, his extra strength and speed giving him his advanced abilities. The Beast needed to get out of the city, or at least find somewhere safe to hide. His instincts told him to find somewhere dark and hidden, preferably underground.

The Beast scaled down the side of the building, as he headed for one of the endless dark alleys that filled the city. As he reached the ground he ripped open the small manhole that led down to the sewer system. Something was telling him that this was a safe place to hide out for a while, before it was dark enough to leave the city safely.

As he descended down to the awaiting darkness his sensitive sense of smell picked up something familiar, the smell of the strange orange female. He quickly jumped down into the sewers and bolted for the nearest dark corner.

Starfire was circling high above the ground in an effort to find her wanted friend before he had the chance to do something. Then she spotted him, or rather she thought she saw him.

"Friends, I think I have found Beast Boy" she cried into the communicator. Swooping down she saw the claw marks on the manhole cover, a definite sign that he had come this way.

"Good job, Star" said Robin "We're homing in on your co-ordinates now"

She only had to wait a few minutes before the rest of the Titans showed up. Cyborg arrived first in his T-car with Robin behind in tow. Raven quickly descended from the skies where she was patrolling for her missing friend. They gathered around the broken manhole that led down to the sewers.

"So…" Cyborg started.

"Um…I'll go in first and you can all back me up, okay?" Robin added nervously. They had already fought Beast Boy in this state before, and it wasn't pretty. They all nodded nervously, except for Raven. She knew if they could calm Beast Boy down then they'd be fine, but with Robin out for a fight then it could only mean trouble.

Robin slowly descended down into the darkness of the sewers, an eerie feeling coming over him. With a brief look around he motioned for the other Titans to follow him down into the sewers. Starfire quickly joined him, floating slowly down with her Star bolts illuminating the tunnel. Raven quickly followed suit an gently floated down to join her comrades. Cyborg, however, with no ability to fly simply jumped down into the dirty waters below.

"Now Titans, the only way to find him is if Raven can sense him, so we'll need to stick in a group" Robin spoke quietly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" responded Raven as she turned to see her leader. Robin looked stunned with Raven's suggestion. Beast Boy didn't have his communicator and there was no way of finding him without Raven. Besides, Beast Boy had defeated three of them before, and one-on-one was just plain dangerous.

"Look" Raven started before Robin could argue "I can't get an exact location of Beast Boy but I can give some general directions of where he might be. And if we split up then we can find him quicker, then call for back up"

Robin saw sense in her plan, and he had no choice but to comply with her wishes. Sighing, he turned to the others in the darkness.

"Okay, we'll split up. Starfire, you take the east passage over there. Cyborg, you take the west passage down there while Raven will take the south passage down that wa-" he stated but was cut off by Raven.

"I'll take the north passage, Robin, and you take the south passage" she ordered, She knew where Beast Boy was, and she needed to find him first before the others. Robin nodded in reply before turning back to Cyborg and Starfire.

"Remember, you find him don't try to take him on yourselves. Call for back up and update every minute on your whereabouts, got it?" he told them. They all nodded before they went their separate ways.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cyborg slowly walked down the dark tunnel with his arm already morphed into his cannon. With his friend like this he wasn't going to take any risks.

'Oh man, I hope I don't find him first' he thought to himself. His heavy metal feet were creating too much noise, and the Beast could probably hear him a mile off.

As he walked further down the sewers he could hear a faint snarling from somewhere deep within the sewers.

'I recognise that snarling. Damn, why'd it have to be me who finds him' he thought unhappily. As he continued the snarling grew stronger and stronger as he walked into a small open room. Then suddenly it stopped. Cyborg looked around the space wearily, trying to find any traces of his friend. Suddenly, a large object jumped him from behind, knocking him to the floor. The snarling Beast pinned the mechanical teen to the floor without any effort. Bucking uncontrollably Cyborg managed to angle his arm behind him to take a shot at Beast Boy. Blasting his cannon on his arm he managed to hit his attacker full force in the chest. The Beast was flung back with a loud yelp and hurled into a wall causing a loud crash.

As Cyborg reached up to grab his communicator to contact his team mates the animal jumped across the room with surprising speed and smashed Cyborg into the wall behind him. Dropping the communicator he cursed loudly and attempted to pry the animal off him.

"Get off B.B, there's no need to do this" he shouted while he struggled with the Beast impressive strength. The Beast could only snarl in reply as it quickly slashed at the metal teen, cutting open his chest plate, revealing his wiring in plain view.

"B.B don't!" Cyborg shouted, but to no avail. The Beast had already picked him up and threw him across the room into the broken wall, knocking his friend out. Snarling with satisfaction that his territory was safe, he hurriedly dived into a small alcove further down the tunnel. More intruders were on their way, and he needed to protect himself and his territory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven could feel Beast Boy's anger at their intrusion, an she could sense his fight with Cyborg too. She never knew the Beast was so fast, it had crossed the entire sewer system in about a minute. She had no time to warn Cyborg before he descended upon him, she could only hope that Beast Boy hadn't done too mush damage to their friend.

Slowly but surely, her plan to get hold of Beast Boy first was falling apart, and it only left her friends in danger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Starfire gently floated down the tunnel, her Star bolts softly illuminating the walls in an eerie green glow. She didn't like the dark tunnels of the sewers, she was more at home in the sunlight. She was slightly afraid of the dark, too many memories of her sister locking her away in dark cupboards for hours.

'I am sure Raven is not afraid of the dark' she told herself 'And I believe Robin is not afraid either' she added.

As she turned a corner she could hear the slight sound of scuttling just in front of her. Fearing it was Beast Boy she threw her Star Blots in panic, sending out a huge explosion as they collided with the wall. In the bright flash she could she they were only rats, or whatever the humans called them. As the echoes died down she heard her communicator go off, the shrill alarm making her jump.

"Starfire, was that you?" asked the voice.

"Yes Robin, it was me" she answered.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Robin asked her.

Starfire could feel herself blush at Robin's protectiveness over her well being. She blushed even harder when she remembered why she had attacked the well…wall.

"There was something scuttling around and I thought that it was Beast Boy, and well I attacked" she told him. She thought she heard a small grunt from Raven over the intercom, but it could be her imagination.

"Was it him?" asked Robin.

"No, it was some…what do you call them…rats?" she finished doubtfully.

"Yes, their called rats, but be careful Star" answered Robin.

"I will" she told him. She could almost see Robin's worried face talking into his communicator.

"Starfire" came Raven's voice filled with urgency.

"What Raven? Is there something the matter?" she asked her gothic friend.

"Beast Boy is heading your way!" cried Raven into the communicator.

"Thank you friend Raven for the adv-" she started but she was cut off by something hitting her from the side.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin through his communicator. He didn't wait for a reply, he simply ran in the direction of his endangered friend.

Raven could sense the pandemonium from were she was, and Starfire was fairing badly. After being blindsided by the Beast she didn't have a chance, and the fight was soon over, another one of her friends had been taken down by Beast Boy. She broke out into a run in an attempt to get to Beast Boy before Robin was. After hurting Starfire, Robin wasn't going to be helpful for her plan now.

'I just hope I get there before something really bad happens' she thought sadly as she quickly made her way towards the upcoming fight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin ran as fast as his legs could go take him, his extra speed fuelled by worry and anger. He was worried about Starfire's safety with Beast Boy on the prowl after them, and his anger towards the green shape shifter. He knew Beast Boy couldn't help it but it still angered him to no ends that he had attacked Starfire. As he got closer he could hear the painful cries of Starfire as something loud crashed, and the occasional roar from Beast Boy. Turning a corner he found himself seeing Beast Boy bodily slam Starfire into the hard stone floor, cracking it and knocking her out cold.

"Starfire!" cried Robin, trying to get a response but none came. Seeing red, he turned angrily to Beast Boy.

"Now it's just you and me" he said angrily, preparing to attack.

* * *

That is it for this chapter, I didn't get as far as I hoped to in this story, and the big fight between Robin and Beast Boy is coming soon.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Also, what superheroes do you want to enter the next chapter to fight Beast Boy.


End file.
